Thunderstorms
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: ONESHOT. Taiora. Sora reflects on her feelings for a certain bushy haired brunette during a thunderstorm. Sora’s p.o.v.


Thunderstorm

Summary: ONESHOT. Taiora. Sora reflects on her feelings for a certain bushy haired brunette during a thunderstorm. Sora's p.o.v.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters

**-I-**

It's strange. I remember when I was a kid, I used to love thunderstorms. I remember begging my mum to let me go outside and play with my friends in the puddles. She didn't usually let me out, but when she did, I would always come back home soaked to the bone and covered in mud! The look on mum's face was priceless! But now, as I sit here on my bed and watch the raindrops, I feel sad rather than happy. I guess that's because of what happened last week, the last time it rained like this.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, bringing them closer to me. I watch the raindrops at they fall down the window, each one taking a different path. I find myself wondering if each raindrop represents a different person in this world, and if they show a person their life's path. I know it's a strange thing to think about, but I can't help believing that each raindrop that falls on my window and on the ground represents someone I know, someone close to me. That is, if I have any friends left to get close to.

I let out a loud sigh as a flash of lightning explodes across the sky. The rain continues to fall heavily, forming large puddles. How did I get into this mess? How could something like this happen to me? Me! Sora Takenouchi. But I guess I should have expected it. I mean, there were a lot of signs and hints. But for some reason, I was still a little surprised when Matt asked me out on my way home last week. It was raining again, like it is now. I was in a rush to get home because my mum wanted me to help her out with a few things. But that wasn't the reason I said the answer I did. I told him I'd think about it because I didn't see Matt more than a friend, and I thought he thought of me in the same way. I guess I was wrong.

As soon as I finished helping my mum, I called Tai. He was my best friend; of course I had to tell him! I just didn't know he'd take it so badly…

-Flashback-

_"Hello? Tai Kamiya speaking."_

_"Hey Tai, it's Sora!" I said when I heard you answer the phone._

_"Hey Sora! What's up?" you asked when you heard the tone of my voice. "You don't sound like yourself. Is something wrong?"_

_"Well, you see Tai, something happened today…"_

_"What do you mean?" you asked, curiously. I could already tell this wasn't going to work out the way I had planned it._

_"Well, I was on my way home when Matt came up to me and asked me out, but-"_

_"He did WHAT!" you yelled down the phone._

_"He asked me out. But I-"_

_"Sora, you can't go out with him!"_

_"What? But why not?"_

_"Because he's not good enough for you!"_

_I could feel my anger growing. I answered sarcastically. "And I suppose you know someone who is good enough for me?"_

_"Well...yeah, I do."_

_"Really? Do enlighten me."_

_"Er…" I could hear you panicking on the other end of the phone. "…someone…"_

_I exhaled loudly. My patience was running out. "Typical. Listen Tai, you can't tell me who I can and can't go out with! You're not my mother!"_

_"No, I'm not! I'm a friend who's only looking out for you!"_

_"I don't need your protection anymore Tai! I'm 16 now! I can take good care of myself!"_

-End Flashback-

And so the argument continued. Long and late into the night. And now, a week later, neither Tai nor Matt are talking to me.

A crash of thunder roars in the sky, and the window shakes as the wind picks up. Stupid Tai! This is all his fault that I'm like this! If he had just kept his big mouth shut and let me explain that I turned Matt down, I wouldn't be in this mess! I pick up a pillow by my side and throw it across the room in rage. It hits a lamp, causing it to rock from side to side, before the pillow fell to the floor, the lamp landing on top of it with a small 'thud'.

I turn back to the window and watch a single raindrop slowly trickle down the glass. The rain outside land with a small 'plop' in the large puddles. No matter how hard I try, I can never seem to stay mad at Tai. I don't know why, I just can't. It was the same when we were kids. I used to get so mad at him, but by the next day, I had forgiven him, and Tai was always the same with me.

I sigh again as memories from our childhood flash through my mind. Tai has always been there for me, no matter what happened. When we first met as small kids, he helped me out a lot with my soccer skills, and even persuaded some of the other boys to let me play with them. When we were in the digiworld and were having all our adventures with our digimon, he was always there to protect me from evil digimon like Datamon. I shiver as I remember the day Datamon took me captive and made a digital clone of me. Tai risked his life to save me back then, when I was trapped in that pyramid, and I owe him so much.

As I continue to watch the rain, I remember the last time we had a huge fight. It was only a few years ago, but I can still remember the events that happened as if it were yesterday. Not long after we left the digital world, you gave me a hairclip for my birthday. I got mad and thought you didn't like my hair, and things started spiralling out of control. Soon, neither of us were talking to each other. But, after you defeated that digimon on the net, I received an email from you. I can still remember the last few words…

'You say you love thundershowers, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love, Tai'

Love. Could it be? Was that the reason why you were so angry when I told you about Matt? Do you love me? Do you really care about me that much? Do _I_ love _you_? Oh, I'm so confused! Why do emotions have to be so confusing? Oh Tai…

Wait. What was that? I felt something, in my heart. Some kind of…jolt. There's…there's a funny feeling inside of me. I've never felt anything like this before. Could it be?

I say your name out loud to see if I'm right.

"Tai…"

There it is again! Another jolt! It's like my heart has skipped a beat! I can feel it beating faster and faster inside my chest. I try again.

"Tai…Tai…Tai!"

One. Two. Three. Three more jolts in my heart! I can't believe it! I feel so happy all of a sudden at the sound of your name! I don't know why I didn't realise it before! I love him. I, Sora Takenouchi, love him, Tai Kamiya. I love him! _I _love _him!_

"I love you Tai!" I yell as another flash of lightning flashes across the sky.

Without a second thought, I grab my phone and quickly dial your number. Holding the phone to my ear, I wait for you to pick up so I can tell you how I feel…

…One ring…

…Two rings…

…Three rings…

Finally, you pick up.

"Sora?" I hear your sleepy voice on the other end of the line. I feel butterflies form in my stomach.

"Tai, there's something I need to tell you…"

**-The End-**

Hey people! Did you guess miss me? Man, it's been AGES since I last wrote a Taiora. I think the last thing I wrote was 'Taken', wasn't it? Anyway, let me explain why I've been gone for nearly a year.

Basically, I really got into Shaman King (don't own) and Yu-Gi-Oh! (don't own) and even though I still love Yu-Gi-Oh, I thought I'd come back and write some more Taiora's. Sound good? Anyway, please R&R. Expect another Taiora some time in the future!


End file.
